


Winchester Ink

by VampAmber



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Age Difference, Alpha Dean, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Tattoo Parlor, Alternate Universe- No Supernatural, Anxious Castiel, Artist Dean, Caring Dean, College Student Castiel, Lots of blushing, M/M, Nervous Castiel, Not Underage, Omega Castiel, Shy Castiel, Tattoo Artist Dean, Tattoos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-22
Updated: 2017-05-22
Packaged: 2018-11-03 12:05:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10966872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VampAmber/pseuds/VampAmber
Summary: Castiel stood on the sidewalk, staring up at the business sign nervously. It said “Winchester Ink” in a very basic looking font, with the words “Tattoos, Piercings, & Body Modifications” in slightly smaller lettering underneath. Considering how you could easily argue that tattooing was an art form, Castiel would’ve thought that the sign would be a lot more flashy. But the place had come highly recommended to him by his fellow classmates, so even with the less-than-flashy sign, this was definitely known for being one of the best places around. Maybe they figured they didn’t need a flashy sign because they were just that good? And that was when he realized that he was over-analyzing things, like always. It was a tattoo, not a term paper.





	Winchester Ink

**Author's Note:**

> This thing took forever to write, and I have no idea why. Maybe my muse hates me again? Anyway, this is my second go for the Hidden By The Trench Coat Kink Challenge, because I'm weird that way. Went with tattoo kink this time, just in case it's not obvious enough. ^_^
> 
> Yeah, not feeling the extra long chatty author's note right now, so I'll just shut up and let you guys read. Enjoy.

Castiel stood on the sidewalk, staring up at the business sign nervously. It said “Winchester Ink” in a very basic looking font, with the words “Tattoos, Piercings, & Body Modifications” in slightly smaller lettering underneath. Considering how you could easily argue that tattooing was an art form, Castiel would’ve thought that the sign would be a lot more flashy. But the place had come highly recommended to him by his fellow classmates, so even with the less-than-flashy sign, this was definitely known for being one of the best places around. Maybe they figured they didn’t need a flashy sign because they were just that good? And that was when he realized that he was over-analyzing things, like always. It was a tattoo, not a term paper. Squaring his shoulders, he finally managed to make his way through the door. It had only taken ten minutes…

He’d been saving up for this tattoo for years, dreaming of the day when he could finally get his wings. Unfortunately, he’d found out a few years back just how expensive a full back tattoo could run, so he’d started saving money whenever he could to buy them one day. He’d been doing great, until he’d unfortunately also found out first hand how expensive college could run. While his tuition and room and books were all paid for with the large amount of loans and the small amount of grants and the few piddly scholarships he’d miraculously managed to win, he still had to pay for so many other things, like gas and food and car maintenance and more that had drained those precious tattoo dollars rather quickly, especially in the beginning (he’d never expected his computer to die only three weeks into his first semester, for example).

His parents were also barely scraping by, so unlike a few other people he knew, he couldn’t just sit back and let mommy and daddy pay for everything. Whenever he had a comparatively light class schedule, he’d pick up a part time job, and even during the heavy semesters he’d still do tutoring sessions, but still he could only save a few bucks here and there for his tattoo dream.

But finally, nearing the end of his junior year (and coincidentally, nearing his twenty-first birthday), he’d managed to severely luck out and get his hands on an incredibly generous scholarship, thanks to his really good grades for the past three years (and his spectacular skill at writing exactly the kind of bullshit the deciding committee had wanted to hear). He decided that the best way to celebrate the sudden stroke of luck was to get the thing he’d wanted more than anything but always had to keep putting off because of finances. And that was why he was walking into Winchester Ink in the middle of a nice, sunny Saturday in April.

“Welcome to Winchester Ink, how can I help you today?” The dark haired girl behind the counter managed to sound polite at the same time as she sounded bored out of her skull. It was obvious by her very demeanor that she had said that exact same sentence a few thousand times by now, at the minimum. Though when she finally looked at him properly, he could see an almost predatory glint in her eyes. It was beyond obvious that she was an alpha, and Castiel could tell that she was the kind of alpha his mother had always warned him about, the kind that would chew up a shy omega like him and spit out the remains.

“I’m, umm… here to get a tattoo. Angel wings?” He winced at how meek he sounded, but he couldn’t help but be affected by her. She actually scared him a little.

She just chuckled. “Angel wings? Of course that’s what you want, Clarence,” she said with a smirk. 

“Actually, it’s Castiel,” he corrected her, but she just ignored him.

“Got a whole book you can look at to choose from, Clarence, or the boss man can design you up some pretty wings for a bit extra,” she said. It was obvious she was flirting with him, and he suddenly worried that, even if this place had come highly recommended, maybe it wasn’t such a good idea for him to be here.

“Meg, if you keep scaring off the customers by acting like that, I might hafta start docking your pay,” came a voice from the next room. It was deep and incredibly sexy, and Castiel couldn’t help but melt just a little at the sound of it. And when the guy the voice belonged to stepped through the doorway, Castiel couldn’t help the very tiny whimper that escaped his lips. But luck was again on his side, because the guy had already started talking and the sound covered up the undignified noise. “You come on way too strong, and while that’s good for some people, not every guy is gonna respond immediately with a ‘yes, mistress,’” the guy said, but he was smiling so it was apparently a shared joke between the two.

“You’re just jealous because I turned you down,” she purred.

“Last I checked, I was the one who told you ‘hell no’ because I knew you’d eat me alive,” the guy teased.

“Well, I probably would’ve, so maybe your version’s the right one,” Meg said, teasing back.

During the whole exchange, Castiel had been frozen to the spot. This new guy was even more obviously an alpha than Meg, but unlike the girl, this guy made Castiel’s heart beat speed up in a good way. He was in a tight t-shirt and an even tighter pair of jeans, and tattoos covered his arms and even peeked out from under the collar of his shirt. He’d never had a tattoo kink before now, but this guy made him want to go out and buy every tattoo magazine he could find. Though maybe it was more the guy the tattoos were on?

“Sorry about that,” the guy said, holding out his hand and pulling Castiel out of his thoughts. “Unruly employees and all. I’m Dean.”

Hoping his hand wasn’t shaking, he took Dean’s for a handshake. “Castiel,” he said softly.

“So, Cas, I heard angel wings?” Dean said. “What kind were you thinking? Cherub? Maybe something with a decoration in the middle? I promise Meg won’t bite if you look through the idea books,” Dean winked as he finished, causing Castiel to blush.

“Taking away all my fun, boss man,” Meg pretend pouted.

“Actually, I was hoping for a… full back piece?” Again, Castiel hated himself for how indecisive he sounded. But with those two looking at him, he felt like hiding, though there were different reasons for each of them.

Dean gave him a skeptical look. “Is this your first tattoo?” Castiel couldn’t speak, so he just nodded. “Bit of a brave gesture, something so big your first go-round. Are you sure you don’t wanna start a bit smaller?” He didn’t sound condescending when he said it, only concerned. That just made Castiel melt a little bit further.

“I’ve wanted this for years now. I’ll deal with the pain and any consequences gladly,” Castiel said, proud that he finally sounded a little bit braver. At the pleased grin on Dean’s face, he felt even braver than before. “I have some ideas of what I’d like them to look like. Meg mentioned that I could get an original design for a bit extra?”

“Sure thing, Cas. I can draw up a quick sketch, and have it done by the time you come in for your first appointment,” Dean said as he reached under the counter for a sketch pad and grabbed a pencil off the top of the counter. “C’mon back, and we can work out a plan.” He gave Castiel that billion watt smile, and it took everything in him to not whimper again. Meg gave him a knowing look as he walked past, and he couldn’t help but blush.

There was a small hallway, with doors leading to rooms that were obviously for the tattooing and the piercing, but Dean led him to the one at the end that was set up like any other office. Dean sat down behind the desk and opened up the sketch pad, but before Castiel had the chance to sit in the chair on the other side, Dean stopped him. “Hold up,” he said, already holding the pencil at the ready. “Turn around and spread out your arms. That way, I can see what I’ll be working with.”

Castiel did as he was told. “So you’ll be doing the tattooing as well?” He asked, curious. He’d done research on prices, and techniques, but he’d never known much about whether the boss of a tattoo parlor would also be working as a tattoo artist. In his experience with his part time jobs, the bosses usually just came in to make sure everything was going okay and nobody was stealing or anything, filled out a bunch of paperwork, then left to spend their way-larger-than-his salaries on God only knew what.

“Got a few other artists and piercers, but I still like going in and getting my hands dirty. Especially with the interesting pieces.” Castiel heard a bit more scratching of pencil on paper, then Dean finally said, “You can sit now.” Once again, Castiel did as he was told. “So, what kind of design were you thinking?”

Castiel grinned. Finally, something he was fully prepared for. “I was thinking just black ink, with some feathers falling to signify both hard times, but potential for growth.” He’d been thinking about them for so long, that it almost came out sounding like something from a textbook. Would that be okay?

The pencil started moving immediately, so he guessed it was. “About how detailed were you thinking?” Dean asked, still sketching.

“As realistic looking as possible,” Castiel answered.

“It’s gonna cost ya,” Dean warned, pausing for a second.

“I’m fully aware,” Castiel said calmly.

“Just making sure.” Dean flashed him that smile again, and Castiel smiled back.

Dean went back to drawing, biting his lip in concentration. Castiel had to keep in yet another whimper. He’d never been anywhere near this interested in anybody ever before, and it confused him but it didn’t make his now-obvious-to-him crush go away. In fact, the confusion seemed to only make him like Dean all the more.

Dean glanced up from his sketching every so often, looking Castiel up and down, before going back to the drawing. Castiel tried to convince himself that the approval and interest in the alpha’s gaze during these times was just in his imagination, because he really did not feel like being let down when it turned out it was. But the more Dean looked at him, the harder it was to convince himself that he was just imagining it.

“So, wings huh?” Dean asked, finally breaking the silence of only the pencil scratching that had been going on for a few minutes now.

“Yeah,” Castiel answered, and internally winced. So very eloquent.

“Any particular reason?” Dean asked, pausing in the sketch long enough to give Castiel a curious look.

“I’m a religious studies major,” Castiel said.

“Oh,” Dean said, and the pencil visibly slowed down. But Castiel was used to that kind of reaction by now.

“I’m not a bible thumper, no need to worry,” he explained. Everybody always assumed he was some kind of religious zealot whenever they heard what he was majoring in. “I’ve always found the history of it fascinating, and the stories captivated me as a child more than cartoons captivated my classmates.” Dean huffed out a small laugh at his joke, and Castiel couldn’t help but smile. “I may have been named after an angel, but my family was never overly religious. I just… found an interest, and they encouraged me to study what I loved. I’d maybe like to write books someday, religion from a non-religious standpoint, that kind of thing.” There was something about Dean, something almost calming now that he was drawing, that made Castiel open up to him more than he did with most of the people he’d been going to school with for almost three years now.

“It’s always cool when somebody knows exactly what they wanna do with their life,” Dean said, looking up again to flash that smile that made Castiel’s knees melt.

“Didn’t you want to be a tattoo artist?”

“Naw, I just kinda happened into it on accident. Wanted to be a ton of different things growing up, probably changed my mind every week,” Dean said, concentrating ever harder than before on the sketch. “Cop, firefighter, veterinarian, I wanted almost every job there was at some point. But then my dad died when I was only eighteen, and I suddenly had a fourteen year old little brother to take care of, and I had to find a job that paid well, a-sap. The tattoo parlor needed a receptionist and they paid better than fast food, so I took the job.”

The pencil scratching changed, and Castiel was pretty sure Dean was now shading in the design. That meant he was almost done, and as excited as he was to see the finished product, he felt sad because that also meant he’d have to leave soon.

“I’d been there for about a year, constantly doodling in a notebook out of habit during the dead time, when the guy offered me an apprenticeship,” Dean continued. “Paid way better than just answering the phone and dealing with the register, and it turned out I was good at it. Designed all of these,” he held up one of his arms, indicating his tattoos, “and I even did a few of them myself. Got so good I ended up being able to afford my own shop in the city my brother went to college in.” He looked up again and grinned. “Sketch is done. Tell me what you think.”

Dean handed Castiel the sketchpad, but it took a few seconds for him to catch up. Dean wasn’t just the boss but the owner? When he finally grabbed the sketch pad, he looked down at the picture and gasped. The reason Dean had wanted him to stand in the beginning was to get his proportions right, and then he’d drawn, in just those few minutes, the most beautiful wings Castiel had ever seen. The detail was so incredible that he couldn’t believe this wasn’t the finished product itself. “They’re… they’re perfect,” he finally managed to stutter out. “Exactly how I always pictured them in my head, except even more beautiful.”

When he looked up, he saw that Dean was actually blushing. “So they’re good?” The alpha had suddenly lost all his cockiness, but Castiel couldn’t understand why. This was such an amazing drawing, he must get compliments on his art all the time.

“Just calling them ‘good’ would be an insult, Dean. I meant it when I called them beautiful and perfect,” Castiel said softly. “When can we start?”

“Think that’s supposed to be my line, Cas,” Dean said, some of the earlier cockiness coming back.

“Can you have it ready by tomorrow?” Now that he’d seen what was going to be permanently etched into his skin, Castiel didn’t want to wait a second longer than he had to. Being able to see Dean again so soon was just an added bonus, or at least that was what he tried to convince himself.

“Yeah, definitely,” Dean said, looking for all the world like a little kid who just got told by his mom that he was the best little boy ever and he was getting a brand new bike because of it. “Have Meg set up an appointment for you on your way out.” Castiel nodded, and thanked Dean repeatedly before heading out.

“I need an appointment set for tomorrow,” Castiel said as he reached the front desk.

“I thought Dean was doing your tattoo?” Meg asked, confused. “He never comes in on…”

She was cut off as Dean shouted down the hallway “I am this time. Just make the damn appointment already.”

Meg’s lips curved into a knowing smirk as she wrote down something in the appointment book, then scribbled it onto a business card. “Ten’s good for you, right?” She asked as an afterthought.

“Yeah, it’s just fine,” Castiel said, taking the card and shoving it into his pocket.

“Boss man likes you,” she whispered in a conspiratorial tone. “He never comes in on Sundays unless there’s an emergency.” She winked at him and raised her voice back to normal. “See you tomorrow, Clarence.”

Castiel started to feel a little nervous once he got to his car, and the entire drive back to his dorm had him trying to figure out if Meg had been telling the truth, or if she was just messing with him again. In fact, he spent the rest of the day trying to figure it out. Maybe those glances had been for more than just drawing purposes? But there was no way an ungodly attractive and amazingly talented alpha like that could ever want somebody like him. Compared to a guy who owned his own tattoo parlor, Castiel was uninteresting to the point of boring. By the time he went to bed that night, he’d managed to convince himself that Meg had just been teasing. He almost successfully ignored that final flicker of hope that was still in his chest, whispering to him about how Dean had been just as interested. It took at least five times as long for him to fall asleep as it usually did.

The next morning, Castiel’s stomach was too full of butterflies to leave much room for the bowl of cereal he was having a hard time finishing. He knew he’d feel sick later if he didn’t eat, but he felt a little sick now, so maybe it’d only be a small price to pay.

He knew some people got really nervous before getting their first tattoo. One of his friends, Hannah, had even chickened out when she was waiting for her appointment, and left the place with her skin still completely inkless. But Castiel’s nerves had nothing to do with the tattoo and everything to do with the tattooist. He’d managed to not say or do anything too stupid yesterday in Dean’s office, but he’d also only been in there for less than fifteen minutes. He’d be spending quite a few hours in the weeks to come completely alone with the alpha. Maybe this really wasn’t such a good idea?

The only thing that helped him go through the motions of getting ready was reminding himself over and over again of just how much he wanted those wings, how long he’d been waiting for them, and how damn beautiful that rough sketch yesterday was. And how beautiful Dean was… no, no thoughts like that.

Castiel’s hands were shaking as he entered the tattoo parlor this time. And of course, Meg looked up and noticed them immediately, judging by the smug expression on her face. “Well, well, well, looks like Christmas came early this year Clarence,” she said, voice matching her expression. “Here’s the finished design.” She handed Cas a sheet of paper. “And the boss man’s already setting up in room two. Have fun, and don’t do anything I wouldn’t do.” The alpha winked at him, and stage whispered “And that’s a pretty short list.”

Castiel grimaced. Feeling unsteady on his feet already, he made his way slowly through the hallway to the room with a big number two written above the doorway, staring down at the incredible drawing in his hands the entire way. Dean was already inside sanitizing all the equipment, a steaming cup of take-out coffee the size of a small planet sitting next to him on the counter.

“Uhh, hi,” Cas said nervously, not wanting to risk sneaking up on Dean too much. He didn’t know if you could hurt yourself with a tattoo gun that wasn’t currently turned on, but he also didn’t want to find out, either.

“Oh, hey Cas,” Dean said over his shoulder. He turned around and flashed the omega that billion watt smile, and Cas had to steady himself against the doorway to make his legs remember that they had a body to support still. “I’m almost ready, so you can take your shirt off and get comfortable over there while I finish up.” He pointed at the chair next to him, the back pushed all the way down so that he could lie on his stomach.

Castiel didn’t let the panic show on his face until Dean was no longer looking at him. He’d completely forgotten that he’d be shirtless the entire time, because it wouldn’t have been a big deal at all if he hadn’t ended up with the world’s sexiest tattoo artist ever. Dean was going to see him shirtless. He knew he was pretty buff for a male omega, but a buff omega was still pretty scrawny. Putting on much of any muscle was beyond difficult. Was Dean going to laugh at him? Think him weak? Pathetic? Unattractive?

He focused on not trembling as he unbuttoned his shirt and slid it off. He climbed onto the chair before Dean could see that he didn’t have a six-pack, and waited nervously for the alpha to turn back around again. When he finally did, Dean’s face was full of concern. “Nervous, Cas?”

“Yeah,” Castiel said softly, letting Dean think is was because of the tattoo. That was a lot less embarrassing than the truth. He’d never really had an actual proper crush before, and if they were all like this he was glad he hadn’t.

Dean squeezed his shoulder. “It’ll all be just fine, Cas. But if it’s too much, even a little, just lemme know and I’ll stop.” That smile, that smile managed to make it both better and worse for Castiel. He outwardly calmed, but his insides were an even bigger mess than before.

“Okay,” Castiel said softly, giving Dean the best smile he could manage.

“That’s my brave Cas,” Dean said, releasing the shoulder and turning around to slide the tray with the gun and ink next to Castiel’s head. “Gonna sting a bit, but just say the word and I’ll stop, promise.” So damn caring.

“I’m sure I’ll be fine,” Castiel responded.

“And you liked the design, right?” Dean asked, the slightest hint of uncertainty in his voice.

“Of course, it was even more beautiful than your sketch,” Castiel said. This smile didn’t have to be forced.

“Good, good,” Dean replied, confidence returning full force. “Thanks.” He smiled and loaded the ink, then started up the gun. The whirring noise was actually somewhat calming, in a white noise sort of way, and excitement finally managed to override the nervousness that proximity to Dean gave him. He’d wanted this for so long, and he was finally getting it.

“Gonna do the outlining today, and if you’re not too raw, start filling in the bigger details. Then when that’s healed up, we can start adding in the rest of the details.” The first touch of the needle startled Castiel just slightly, but he managed to not move, and soon it faded into a slightly stingy vibration.

Normally Cas wasn’t very talkative, but after a few minutes of the tattoo gun being the only noise, Castiel gathered up his courage to try and start a conversation. “You said your brother went to college here?” He asked the first thing to pop into his head. He wondered if he’d ever met the guy.

“Yeah, Sammy’s a friggin’ genius. Full scholarship and everything. He’s graduating next year, probably gonna be the valedictorian or something,” Dean answered, pride in his brother obvious. “The law firms are gonna start fighting over who gets him any day now.”

Castiel’s heart sank. His brother was graduating from law school, which made Dean almost a decade older than Castiel. Suddenly, things looked even more hopeless.

“Me, though, I’ve always preferred working with my hands. I’ve always admired smart people like Sam, or like you. Working with your brains all day, I could never do it,” Dean said.

“Oh, I’m not that great,” Castiel said, trying to brush off the compliment while trying to not blush.

“Dude, just take the compliment,” Dean said. “I don’t give ‘em out often, so trust me when I do.”

“Okay,” Castiel replied softly, already starting to feel the blush wash down his shoulder blades. There was an awkward pause in the conversation.

Dean coughed, then abruptly changed the subject. “Don’t really get too many omegas in here,” he said, attempting a less serious topic. “And definitely not for stuff like this. Usually it’s a bunch of giggly sorority members, wanting their logo on their ankle, or a butterfly or something. Something that doesn’t mean much, that they’ll regret in a few years, yanno? Always hate that. I think tattoos should mean something,” he complained. He paused, blushing a little himself. “Sorry, didn’t mean to rant there.”

“No, it’s okay,” Castiel told him. “I actually agree with you. It’s there for the rest of your life, so there should be a reason behind it.”

“Exactly,” Dean agreed. The conversation was flowing easily now, and Castiel was feeling calmer by the second. There was just something about Dean.

“Do yours all have meaning?” Castiel asked, curious now.

“Yep, every single one of them,” Dean said, pride back in his voice. “Got a few in memory of people I’ve lost, important moments in my life, things that meant a lot to me, and even one to commemorate the opening of this place. Remind me to show you that one after we’re done today. It’s on my back, or I’d show it to you now.”

Castiel felt his blush getting worse. He suppressed a groan, thinking about how weird Dean must think he is now. “I… I’d like that,” he finally managed to say. “Hearing about your tattoos, I’d like that.”

Dean chuckled. “I got a lot of ‘em. Might take a while,” he teased. Was he flirting? Castiel couldn’t tell. Oh God, he hoped he was flirting. But there was no way Dean would want to flirt with somebody like him.

“Well, I don’t have anything else planned for today…” Castiel said without thinking. Crap!

“I’ll hafta remember that,” Dean said softly. Castiel wouldn’t be surprised if he was red from head to toe at this point, he was blushing so hard. He just wanted to sink into the chair and hide for the next month.

There was an incredibly awkward feeling silence for a few minutes, when finally the whirring stopped. Castiel gave Dean a confused look, and Dean motioned with the gun towards the container of ink. “Need a refill,” he said. But then he stopped before putting the gun in the ink. “Actually…” Castiel could see the back of his neck turn red. “This, uhh… this is probably as unprofessional as it gets, but, uh… would you maybe, like… wanna get some food or something after I’m done today?”

Castiel almost gasped. Was he really asking… “Like… a date?” No way. There was no way that was what was happening.

“Uhh, yeah?” Dean said, sounding the least confident Castiel had ever heard. “I mean, unless you don’t wanna. I mean, maybe I was reading this all wrong, making assumptions and everything,” Dean babbled.

“Yes,” Castiel said quickly, cutting Dean off.

“Yes?” Dean asked.

“Yes, I’d like to go on a date with you,” Castiel said, screaming on the inside. Holy crap, a miracle had happened. He wasn’t going to question it, though, because holy crap Dean had just asked him out!

Dean turned around, wearing the biggest, goofiest grin Castiel had ever seen. “There’s this great place just down the street, serves the best damn pie on the planet,” he said excitedly.

“Sounds perfect, Dean,” Castiel said, still not completely believing this was happening.

They spent the rest of the session talking about random things, nothing serious. It turned out they both loved classic rock, that Dean had a ‘67 Chevy Impala that was basically the love of his life (and a tattoo on his left shoulder to prove his devotion), and that the not quite ten year age difference really didn’t matter that much if you didn’t let it. When Dean finished for the day, he cleaned Castiel up and took him over to a full length mirror on the wall, and gave him a hand mirror to see behind himself. It was only the outlining so far, but Castiel was ecstatic. He gushed about how amazing it was so far the entire time Dean was fixing him up so they could head out, Dean blushing the entire time from all the compliments.

They ended up staying at the restaurant for over four hours, just getting to know each other. Castiel could’ve easily spent the entire time just listening to Dean speak, even about boring stuff (which had yet to happen in the conversation), but the alpha was just as eager to get to know him. When they were finally stuck parting so that the restaurant could finally have their table back, they exchanged phone numbers, and were texting back and forth less than an hour later.

The next few weeks went by in a blur for Castiel, between finals and Dean, and his next tattoo session once he was healed up enough for Dean’s satisfaction. They fit in dates whenever they could, and at the end of the second one they finally kissed, and it was more amazing than either of them had even hoped. Lots and lots and lots of kisses followed, and Castiel had never been happier.

When Dean found out about Castiel’s upcoming birthday, he planned a surprise for him, which ended up being a really fancy dinner followed by getting smashed at a really fancy bar. That was the first night Castiel stayed the night in Dean’s bed, but definitely not the last. Dean was a complete gentleman, though, and made sure to not take advantage of Castiel while he was drunk and halfway out of it. On the other hand, the next morning when Castiel was completely sober and completely consenting…

When the wings were finally finished, they celebrated as well. Dean took a bunch of pictures, and kept his favorite one in a frame on his desk. After finishing his first semester of his senior year, Castiel finally agreed to move in with Dean, and during the graduation ceremony he had to stop himself from laughing when he accepted his diploma because of how much of a fuss Dean was making from the crowd with his cheering. Castiel’s parents adored Dean, and Sam quickly became one of Castiel’s closest friends.

As the years went by, Castiel ended up getting more and more tattoos, each with a meaning behind it, and each of them designed by Dean just for him. Just one of the many perks of being married to a guy that owns a tattoo parlor.

**Author's Note:**

> This was the kind of tattoo I had in my mind for Cas as I was writing this. No idea who the picture belongs to, because I found it on Google a while back, but it's also the kind of tattoo I'd love to get for myself some day, if I ever win the lottery or something.


End file.
